Bleach: The Special 7
by CaoSong
Summary: 7 young genius Shinigami have just graduated from the Academy. Now they're joining squads and getting there first real taste of what it is to be a Shinigami and a member of the 13 Protection Squads.


Authors Note: This is my first fanfic on this site, havent actually written a story in a very long time (and actually finished enough of it to post anywhere :P). I'd like real critiism... though that doesnt mean I wouldnt object to somebody saying "Really good" or something short like that. Just to tell you now I suck at short stories... I like to continue on and on, I even cut this one off before I wanted to, so yea, if you like this bit I'll be uploading the neck Chapter within the next couple days. This story takes place outside of the Ichigo storyline, the human characters probably wont make an appearance for some time if at all, in the timeline this is a while after Tousen's, Aizen's and Gin's betrayal The Arancar are known but they havent actually attacked yet.

**Bleach: The Special 7**

"It has been a long 3 years for us all, but it's all paid off, those of you who are here are the top of your class, you have been trained with the best Soul Society has to offer" Yelled out an Instructor at the Shinigami Academy. Today was our last day... we were finally graduating, and better yet the 7 of us were the best of the best, all 7 of us could have graduated our first year, but we all elected to stay all 3 years of the Academy, and as our reward we were all given the opportunity to pick our own squad, something that had never been allowed before. My name is Rai Katashi, me and my friends are known as the "Special 7" as we remained within the Academy for all 3 years even though none of us needed to. As Rai stared up into the sky thinking about who he was going to join he heard the booming voice of the Captain-Commander Yamamoto, his head quickly jerked down and Rai's gaze met his "Congratulations, you 7 are among the brightest students ever to have graduated from our academy. Normally we place you in the squad best fitted to your own abilities, however as you all elected to remain for all 3 years we have decided to reward you with the right to choose your own squad. Tomorrow at 10 AM you will all be brought to the Captain's Hall where you will meet with the Captain you choose to join and request to join his squad" Captain-Commander Yamamoto paused for a time, scanning the crowd "... However keep in mind that the Captain of the Squad you choose has the right to deny your request... and their word is final... if they do deny you, you must move on to your next choice without a second thought" With that Yamamoto paused again making sure what he said got through to the graduating students. He cleared his throat and began speaking again "Once again Congratulations and welcome to the 13 Protection Squads" The crowd cheered loudly as Yamamoto turned and left, heading back to wherever it was he spent most of his time.

With Yamamoto gone the crowd began to disperse quickly, however before the 7 of us could leave the Instructor ran back up to the stages center and yelled out "Remember it is at 10 AM, if you are not here by then you will lose your right too choose and you will be placed into a group based on you abilities even if you do not wish to be within that squad!" As we had all now graduated none of us really paid much attention to what he was saying. "HEY 5TH!" Rai turned his head up to a young girl, she had shoulder length deep red hair and a smirk on her face... this was Hikari Mabushii. She was a genius though and though, and her ability wielding a sword was exceptional, as a matter of fact her Shinigami abilities were only topped by one thing... her ability to annoy Rai. She called Rai 5th because a week before the "Special 7" all took a placement exam, out of the 7 Rai placed 5th... Hikari finished in 2nd, a fact that she loved to rub in Rai's face. "We're all heading to the lounge, you comin?" Asked Hikari with the smirk still glued to her face. Rai let out a sigh and drooped his head slightly, already as annoyed as possible with his new nickname "Yes Hikari, I'm going there as well... and could you please stop calling me 5th?... I didnt score that much lower then the rest of you" Rai looked up at her with a pleading expression, to which Hikari just giggled "Hmmm... I'll think about it" with another giggle Hikari Flash Stepped away, heading toward the lounge.

Rai shook his head and let out a grunt of annoyance when he heard the soft voice of another girl "You shouldnt let her get to you" Rai replied without seeing who spoke, though he was sure he knew who it would be. "I know Kazuki... but sometimes she gets under my skin, more then I'd like" The soft spoken girl walked up to Rai, she had long black hair and a near flawless face, she smiled happily at Rai... in 3 years Rai couldnt think of a time he saw her not smiling. Kazuki Akiko finished 6th in the placement exam, she's smart and she's gifted with the ability to use Kidou flawlessly with little effort, with only a year experience she could already cast level 30 spells, however her sword play is lacking... many blame that fact on the length of her zanpaktou, which is a good foot longer then the average sword. Though even being a near genius Kazuki was sometimes a very dense girl, naive beyond her years. As always behind her walked a man who was even more quiet the Kazuki, he seemed to enjoy her company more then any of the others as neither of them talked much, this man was Chou Hibiki. An average height man, slender as well, he had a long black ponytail and a calm expression on his face... always. No matter what you said or did Chou never broke his composer. Chou placed 3rd in the exam, losing out to Hikari by only 29 points. Chou is gifted with a speed and agility like no other, it is said, though never tested, that not only is Chou faster then Captain Kuchiki, but he is also faster then the Goddess of Flash Shihouin Yoruichi. Rai nodded to Chou and Chou nodded back... that was about the only thing Rai could ever get Chou to do. "Rai, we're going to the lounge with the others, you should come too" Kazuki said with her usual beaming smile, Rai just stared at Kazuki like she was an idiot "Didnt you listen to what I just said to Hikari not even 5 minutes ago?" Rai laughed a bit and put his hand on the side of his head, running his fingers through his hair "I'm going, dont worry I'll be there... you two go on ahead, I have to run back to my dorm and pick up some stuff" Kazuki and Chou nodded and like Hikari before them, they both dissappeared in a Flash Step.

Rai shook his head again and took a deep breath then vanished, within a few seconds he was already a fair distance from the platform they had their meetings at. As Rai flew through the air 2 things kept running through his head. The first was the obvious one... which squad would he decide to join? he had been thinking about it for a week now, ever since the Special 7 had been told their reward. Rai had narrowed his pick down to 3, he had always admired Captain Kuchiki... a level headed, honorable, and very powerful man in both strength and renown. The second was Captain Zaraki... a beast of a man, capable of withstanding multitudes of life threatening attacks without being killed... some even thought Kenpachi's lust for battle ran so deep, even if you managed to kill him, his body would continue the fight till either you were dead, or you destoyed every bit of him. And finally there was Captain Kyoraku, who Rai had a close friendship with... They had met several years before at a tavern, Shunsui had grown to be one of Rai's biggest supporters and all week he had been trying to talk Rai into joining his squad. Rai could see himself enjoying his time in all 3 squads... with Captain Kuchiki he would learn to be calm under pressure and his abilities all around would increase. with Captain Zaraki his offensive capabilities would skyrocket. And with Captain Kyoraku he's learn to wield his 2 swords at the same time as well as Kyoraku could... as well as learn to relax. This was a very tough decision he had to make, and he only had about 12 hours to make it. The other thought that plagued Rai's mind was Hikari. He couldnt help but grit his teeth slightly thinking about his new nickname... he had to find a way to tease her back, he couldnt allow this to go on. With that thought in mind an evil smile curled on Rai's lips, oh he would definitely find something to get her. Rai continued to Flash Step on, plotting the rest of the way back to his dorm.

After Rai got to his dorm he went inside, as he walked down the hallway heading toward his room he suddenly stopped... a bad feeling came over him... a bad feeling he hadnt felt in many years. Slowly Rai reached his hand out and grasped the door handle, he gulped and opened the door. Once the door opened Rai was immediately tackled to the ground "BROTHER!!!" yelled a delighted young girl. The girl was about a foot shorter then Rai with long dark violet black hair. The girl was Rai's younger sister, Mikazuki. Mikazuki had just started her first year at the academy, she hadnt seen Rai in several months, and even then it was just a short reunion. Mikazuki looked up to Rai so the second she was allowed into the dorms she went on a hunt to find Rai's room in order to surprise him. "Mikazuki... I knew something bad was on the other side of that door..." Rai said as he pushed Mikazuki off of him and got up onto his feet. "WHAAAAAAA MEANIE!" she replied with a disgruntled look on her face "How come you arnt happy to see me?" Her angry face turned into a pout, to which Rai just rolled his eyes "I saw you just a little while ago... plus I have other things on my mind at the moment... how did you even get in here?" Rai slipped past Mikazuki and entered his room, it was then that he stopped and turned his head to look at her. She was dressed in the regulation female academy attire "Ah of course... the Academy must be desperate if they let you in" he laughed playfully as he walked over and opened his closet. "You're so mean to me... for you information the Academy was very impressed with my entrance exam... I can even summon my Shikai so there" Mikazuki stuck her tongue out at Rai, though Rai didnt take notice as he was preoccupied with something in his closet.

"There they are..." Rai smiled as he pulled something wrapped in a black cloth out of the closet. He walked over to his bed and sat it down, he then unwrapped the cloth. Once done there on his bed lay his Zanpaktou, the twin blades Tasogare and Akatsuki... now that he had graduated he was allowed to train with his zanpaktou instead of the Academy swords. He fitted his swords to him, Akatsuki to his belt and Tasogare on his back. Meanwhile Mikazuki looked on with interest, she had never actually seen Rai's Zanpaktou, she had only heard about them so to see them for the first time had her quietly captivated. Rai looked over his shoulder at Mikazuki "Well... you should go find your room and get off to bed... I have a meeting to get to with the rest of Special 7" that snaped her out of her trance "What?! You're not even going to stay and talk with me even a little bit?" her bottom lip quivered, and once again Rai sighed "I'm sorry, we'll talk tomorrow after I pick which squad I'm going to join... but I have to go" Rai walked over and patted her on the head, then did the brotherly thing and messed up her hair. Mikazuki sighed and looked sad "Alright... but you better not flake... or I'll tell Hikari on you" She said the last bit with a giggle as she walked out of Rai's room "Goodnight Brother" With a soft smile Mikazuki left. Rai's face grew annoyed when she giggled Hikari's name, what was so funny? Now Rai had even more on his mind, shaking his head he closed his Dorm room door and left, heading toward the Lounge.


End file.
